ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Gry widmo
W ciągu całej serii było kilka gier, które zostały zapowiedziane, ale nigdy niezrecenzowane. Wszystkie zostały tu przedstawione: File:Era Futbolu 2002.jpg|''Era futbolu 2002''. Była zapowiedziana w odcinku 23. W ostateczności została zmieniona na Mortyr 2. File:Mars to Earth.jpg|Podobna sytuacja wystąpiła w odcinku 81, gdzie został zapowiedziany Mars to Earth, a zamiast niego pojawił się Antikiller. File:Paintbrawl.jpg|W odcinku 110 oraz 120 była zapowiedziana gra Extreme Paintbrawl, jednak z powodu ogromnych problemów technicznych, została zamieniona kolejno na epizod traktujący o chrześcijańskich FPSach oraz Alone in the Dark: Illumination. File:LRC.jpg|Z kolei w odcinku nr 131 została zapowiedzania rosyjska wyścigówka niosąca nazwę Lada Racing Club, lecz z powodu zabezpieczenia Starforce została zamieniona na Funny Racer. File:Austin.jpg|W odcinku 135 Była zapowiedziana gra Austin S Cooper Racing. ''jednak z powodu nieodnalezienia działającego egzemplarza została zamieniona na ''Classic British Motor Racing File:Ghostbusters.jpg|W odcinku 136 została zapowiedziany Ghostbusters, lecz Bartek nie zdążył uporać się na czas zarówno z pisaniem scenariusza, jak i przejściem tych growych wydalin. Aczkolwiek, do tematu wróci w odcinku 142. Inne Istnieje także jedna gra która została zrecenzowana, ale nie w serii NGW:Steam Ukończyłem fabularną część Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number i z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że moje obawy dotyczące projektu poziomów niestety się potwierdziły. U podstaw wszystko wydaje się poprawne. Mamy przeniesioną z jedynki rozgrywkę, soundtrack, który wypada nawet lepiej niż ten w oryginale, pokręconą fabułę oraz krew i pożogę. Szkoda tylko, że etapy przez które zmierzamy są naprawdę sprawiają zawód. W większości przypadków jesteśmy zesłani na ogromne hale oszklone ze wszystkich stron wypełnione po brzegi typami z karabinami maszynowymi. Przez to zmuszeni jesteśmy grać jak pedofil, ściągając jednego za drugim krótkimi salwami z pistoletów, bądź jak nadpobudliwy rambolot, strzelając we wszystko co się rusza. I właściwie naprzemiennie z tych dwóch metod będziecie korzystać przez wszystkie 25 etapów. Brakuje tu znanej z poprzednika finezji i większego pola manewru. Regres w stosunku do pierwszej odsłony widać szczególnie w misjach w Hawajach gdzie mamy narzuconą jedną broń z której będziemy korzystać do końca rozdziału. Zdarzają się też momenty, w których projektanci kompletnie kładą żur na architekturę poziomów i natrafiamy na kwiatki, które równie dobrze mogły być wyrwane z jakiegoś losowej strzelanki przerobionej w NGW (Przeklinam Cię, Dead Ahead!) Rozczarowuje też wybór masek. Nie dość, że w przeciwieństwie do pierwowzoru ich ilość jest ograniczona do trzech, to jeszcze spora część kampanii pozbywa się tego mechanizmu i jesteśmy zmuszeni korzystać z narzuconej przez grę postaci. Nawet psychotropowa fabuła nie jest tak dobrze wyważona jak w poprzedniej części. Bowiem następujące po sobie zdarzenia są tak pomieszane, że jeśli nie znacie dokładnie ciągu wydarzeń z jedynki i/lub nie posiłkujecie się wiki, będziecie kompletnie zdezorientowani. By uniknąć zdradzania czegokolwiek powiem iż zdarzają się akty, w których co poziom wchodzimy w kamasze innej postaci. Mimo, że rdzeń HM2:WN jest naprawdę doskonały to został on zakopany przez doprowadzające niekiedy do frustracji poziomy, mocno ograniczony wachlarz masek jak również taktyk oraz nieco nazbyt dezorientującą historię. Choć mechanika jest równie wciągająca co ta w prekursorze, a pulsujące bity wręcz wrzynają się w czachę, to jakikolwiek entuzjazm jest szybko gaszony przez etapy. Jeśli zostaliście oczarowani częścią pierwszą i jesteście ciekawi czy dwójka jest tak genialna jak dwójka to radzę Wam ochłonąć i kupić ją na sporej przecenie. 6/10 (mimo wszystko polecam, ale tylko zagorzałym fanom) Przypisy Category:Gry Category:Sportowe Category:Wyścigowe Category:Platformówki